protector_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella 'Bella' Narana (Fairytail)
Isabella Narana or Bella as she is called is the Fairy tail version of Protector force/MCF Bella History Bella was born to Angel and Zangura Narana, who were both the mayors of Twilight town, until there deaths when Bella was three, leaving Bella to be watched over by her Uncle Valfor, not knowing of his intents for her and kept separated from everyone else, until one day after getting lost in the woods and getting a bad cut on her arm prompting her to cry, she met with Skurd a odd dimension slime who was hungery and weak until Bella offered him to live in her body to feed on her blood. However that caused a transfusional transformation causing Bellas skin to become Skurds skin color, her hair to gain green streaks and Skurds antennae and unlock her magic allowing her to transform her appearance into creatures and people whos DNA skurd sampled and use there powers. Her Uncle took advantage of her strange magic and navity and treated her like a monster and stated her human form was ugly and deformed causing Bella to rarely turn human, and even lied to the citizens that Bella was a monster and caused them to treat her badly until Bella was seven that Valfor took Bella to a abandoned villiage with a abandoned manor and tall tower and told her to stay there until a person comes to take her away, causing a nieve and inexperienced Skurd and Bella to belive him not Knowing that if Bella hasnt comed to Twilight town until she was 21 she cant get the ineratence her parents left her. Both Bella and Skurd then waited for 11 years until Bella became nineteen, passing time with tag, and practicing with her forms and magic and reading books until both teams of Team Natsu and Team Goblin came to save her and took her and Skurd away. Appearance Dispite what her Uncle said, Bella is actually really pretty and beautiful, body wise. She has light green skin like skurds, short antene, and long green/brown/blonde hair that reaches mid back but with side bangs and brown eyes. Even when she was seven she had on the same dress which was altered to her size, which was a flowing Light Green dress with a downward facing triangle, a backless black with white lines halter crop top with a upward facing triangle tied with a lime green ribbon on the back of her shoulders and walks barefooted. On her back is a hourglass symbol badge. When she joins fairy tail, she has a dark green fairy tail mark on her right shoulder blade, and later starts wearing ribbons on her transformed forms, but mostly long ribons on the neck or larger ribbons on the waist. Personality Due to her isolation in abandoned manor for 11 years, Bella is very nieve of the world around her (she confused Lucy who was in armor for a Okama with implants before she sawed her face) and is very playful and curious on everything around her, however she can be tempermental and wanting things done her way (example after learning that they were gonna take her back home, she wanted to return back to the manor and wait for another person to save her and even put up a fight when Cass picked her up). She is also very self concus on her human appearance and meeting first timers on her ablitys that she often plays her character she is or trys to hide a new form thinking they will Reject it. She is also blunt and honest and often calls people names (she calls Natsu idiot, Juvia Stalker, Eraza Bully and Happy Weakling coward) depending on her first time seeing people. She is very bright and clever and is very caring to people, but also sensative. Powers and ablitys Advance Transformation magic: due to Skurds merging in her Bloodstream, Bella can transform into a varity of forms of 'cartoons' or outworlders whos DNA he absorbed from diffrent ones, that she can perfectly transform into them and even use there skills and ablitys * copy/Skill Magic: When transformed Bella can use the skills and ablitys of who she changes into Requip-Weapons: Bella can pull out the weapons of her transformed forms by pulling them out of the Hourglass symbol on her back or if it changes a part of her body, she can also use magic circles to requip (example when she pulled knifes out as Randell boggs using his tail or as buggy when he rapid toss them) * Requip Cloths: ''' Bella can also requip cloths on her transformed body or her human body, but mostly to requip her favorite and main outfit on her transformations to prank. '''Slime wings: '''due to being merged with skurd, from the Hourglass symbol on her back, Bella can sprout a pair of Slime wings from her back and retract them at will and can fly with them. Even when transform she can sprout her wings to fly, that even her heavyer forms (Ex.The transformers, Gekko Moria, Franky excedra) become light to fly * '''Master of flight: Bella when her wings are out transformed or untransformed she is really fast and agile and can mimic a version of Rainbow Dashes Sonic Rainboom as she fly tackles * Slime Wing manipulation (Hands): Bella can manipulate her wings into hands to punch or Beat up her foes or grapple with them to hold them back Category:PF Au (Fairy tail)